Tentaclely Challenged
by sheppardlover928
Summary: The SGA-1 team is investigating an promising energy source.  But there is an obstacle in the way and John falls victim to one hungry limb. Lots of Shep whump.


Tentacle-ly challenged

ooOOooOOooOO Chapter 1

John woke in response to the immediate urgency he felt to take a deep breath. He sluggishly realized he couldnt expand his lungs enough to draw in much needed oxygen. Panic set in, as did instinct. His hands clawed at something wrapped around his torso so tight he could barely move. Desperation forcing his body to writhe to and fro, actually helped to loosen the whatever that was squeezing the life out of him. The tightness he felt around his chest eased somewhat and John was able to suck in a life-saving gulp of air.

After several more audible gulps and gasps of air replenishing his depleted body, John's brain also recovered enough to quickly access just what the hell was happening. He recounted the last memories he had. All he could remember was entering the cave, weapon at the ready and then a fleeting thought of "Oh crap!" when he felt something wrap around his leg and then a "What the hell?" as he was swept off his feet.

Apparently he must have hit his head on the way down, as that would account for the pounding headache he just became aware of and the blood trickling down the side of his nose and into his mouth. And lets not forget the span of time he had lost.

Before John could wrap his thoughts around his situation any further, the tightness he felt around his chest just moments ago, was now centered around his waist. He looked down to see a huge tentacle coiling around him, rolling him like a log as it wound him deeper into the cave. He grimaced in pain as he was jostled along. His hands were free, for all the good that did him. His P90, hand gun and knife were not accessible. No matter how much he tried, he was unable to loosen the undulating appendage that held him captive.

A narrowing of the cave walls allowed John to wedge himself from going further, though he figured the creature belonging to the tentacle currently around him may improvise and force him on, not caring what shape he was in, if and when he reached its core.

Several minutes passed before anything happened. Enough time for John to look around. Puddles of sea water were scattered all around. Not surprising since he just remembered he was in a sea cave. A niggling sense of urgency reminded him that they had entered the cave at low tide. How much time had passed and How much time did Rodney estimate before high tide?

ooOOooOOooOO CHAPTER 2 (Thirty nine minutes earlier-)

Rodney and Teyla were at the crest of a hill overlooking the beautiful expanse of the bright cerulean blue water. Teyla was taking in the view while still remaining alert. Rodney was clueless to the nature's beauty as he consulted his energy reader. Satisfied, he looked down over the cliff to the beach below.

John and Ronon were on the beach, which had taken them 20 minutes to reach. Directly below Rodney, in front of John-was a cave opening.  
>"Okay Colonel. The energy reading has to be coming from that cave about 75 meters in. "<p>

John looked toward the dark entryway. Not that he was scared or anything, but he sure hated dark and unknown places with one exit. "Okay Rodney-you're sure this energy reading is significant enough to warrant this?"

"No-I just get my jollies traipsing over hill and dale, getting sand into places in my body that it has no right to trespass!" Rodney sighed. "When I say this just might be our "Holy Grail" I am not exaggerating! This energy reading just might be emitted by one much much needed ZedPM-and from the energy signature-its still at least half to three quarters strong!"

"Who would think to put a ZPM in a cave that goes underwater?" John angrily mused.

"Hello-remember 10,000 years? This place was most likely high and dry back then..."Rodney replied.

"Anyway...I'll take point and Ronon-you cover my six." John tentatively stepped to the cave entrance. He wasnt sure why he felt "intimidated"-more like an over-cautious feeling making itself known. He backed out, stepping right into Ronon's forward motion. The two fell into a mass of arms, legs and guns. Rodney, seeing the Laurel and Hardy move couldnt suppress laughing.

"Nice one, Colonel!" Rodney smirked.

John just glared up at him. "Is there concern here about tidal patterns? Obviously its low tide now, but do you have any inkling when high tide is, cause I really dont feel like getting wet, McKay!"

At that, Ronon added his two cents. "If I get wet, McKay-you're taking a swim too!"

Rodney consulted his computer and after several minutes he was confident he had the answer they were waiting for. "According to my caculations, high tide happens in 35 minutes and 40-no 39 seconds."

John nodded and proceeded into the cave. Ronon was about 20 steps behind. From the darkness of the cave, Ronon lost sight of John almost immediately. He didnt like that and called "John, you ok?"

John couldnt shake his sense of forboding and when he heard Ronon call him, he knew Ronon felt the same way. He had turned a corner, the light from his P90's flashlight allowing him little view of what lay ahead. He was just about to answer Ronon when he felt a presence.

All Ronon heard was a gasp and a thud. Already alert, Ronon raced toward John's position, but John wasnt there. Looking around, Ronon saw movement. Thinking it was John coming back his way, he waited just a second too long. Whatever happened to John would have to wait because Ronon lay unconscious in the dark recesses of the cave.

ooOOooOOooOO CHAPTER 3 (Twenty five minutes left til high tide.)

His team! John just realizing he was alone...Ronon has been behind him when he entered the cave. Where was he now? Still breathing heavy, John yelled for Ronon. He was about to call out again when he felt something snaking along his right side. The tightness around his waist hadnt changed, so John figured this was another tentacle come to join the party. He wondered just how many of these belonged to the yet unseen creature.

A very, not so pleasant sensation was slowly assaulting his right side. Over his right hip, at his belt line, the newly arrived tentacle made its way under his shirt to make contact with his skin. John figured it was seeking his body heat but that didnt stop his heart beat from picking up speed.

John tried to remove the appendage from him with his still free hands, but it was firmly planted in place. His efforts only caused more pain as the creature exerted more pressure. Obviously it had other ideas. John didnt want to piss it off too bad, not yet anyway...He didnt want yet another tentacle to come and subdue his arms. Something between pain and not pain registered at the tentacle's contact points. With growing discomfort, he felt his skin and muscle being manipulated. The tentacle pushed at the waistband of his BDU's, trying to explore further south. Luckily, the tightness of his gun belt prevented anymore than an inch exploration southward. Thank the Gods! John didnt even want to imagine that!

However, undeterred, the tentacle turned and headed north. Finding itself in the shallow concave of his navel, it pushed inward. John felt a weird, then painful stab as he realized the thing was trying to find a way in via his belly button! John squirmed and the creature must have lost focus because it then continued on its way. Up and over his abdomen, toward his chest. Contact with his left nipple made him cringe... Damn! He was really starting to feel violated. John became aware of the wet, sucking sounds-not unlike suction cups. Rodney sure was going to tease him about THIS alien contact. Captain Kirk be damned!

Ok John-focus... so this creature must be not unlike an octopus-or a squid. Didnt those thing have hard beak-like mouths! Panic filled every sense and he frantically fought for release. It didnt work. Exhausted from his efforts, John again was gasping for breath. Thats when he felt the tentacle land on his chin, pulling it down. John had just enough time to clench his teeth together before the thing pushed at his lips, forcing them apart. No way was he letting this thing french!

John pummeled the thing with his fists as it continued to forcibly explore his mouth searching for a way passed his clenched teeth. John could taste the putrid fishy-foulness of its flesh and it was making him want to vomit! He squeezed his eyes shut, determined to keep his teeth from parting in a full blown gag. Relentless, the thing was forcibly looking for an opening. It was determined in trying to find a way in.

John's lips hurt from the abuse of being stretched and squished by the tentacle's powerful suction cups. He tasted blood and knew his lips and gums were bleeding. He would be lucky not to lose any teeth with the force this thing was using. After this, he just might need to seek Dr Heightmeyer's professional help!

Just as he was about to lose his battle not to gag, the thing moved up slightly. John had enough time to realise it must have felt the air from his nose. And said nose, had two nice, though fairly small entryways! The creature wouldnt care about how small the openings were compared to the size of its tentacle. The vision of his nose being splayed open, sent him into another epsiode of sheer panic. So far, his reflexes had kick in, and thankfully again, he found his hand pinching his nostrils together tightly. Another thought entered his already hyped out brain-what if the tentacle went for his ears! His hands to openings ratio came up short!

Teeth still clenched, nostrils pinched sure was not an optimal position to take in much needed air, considering his heightened, panicking state which required his body to yearn for more than its fair share of life-saving oxygen, which, by the way, smelled like the taste of the thing's foul appendage.

The feeling of gagginess soon overtook the feeling of panickiness. With no choice in the matter, John gasped then wretched wearily. How much longer could he hold out! The creature, most likely feeling the moist air from his lungs as he expelled, sent its tentacle into a quickly retreat from trying to remove his hand from his nose and back to his abused mouth once more. This time John wasnt quick enough! His mouth was filled with the stinking, undulating, slimy, fishy-tasting flesh of the tentacle. John knew what he had to do, before that thing made it past the point of no return-well-at least for him!- He bit down on the flesh as hard as he could. He definitely made his point-Thank the Gods-(once again!)-and the thing retreated out, minus about two inches of its offensiveness!  
>John spat the amputated piece out, noting it was more of a gag-spit. His whole body did an involuntary shudder. And he wretched once more-and then once more...and then again.<p>

Alright-so now the creature was just really pissed off! John felt the pressure around his waist increase ten-fold (painful-very!) and the tentacle raised up to the ceiling of the cave, him in its grasp. It slammed down onto the ground of the cave. Doing this several times left John with, he was sure, at the very least a dislocated shoulder, his insides screaming and several new lumps and bumps on his already sore skull and broken arm, albeit on the left side (same as his injured shoulder-luckily) leaving him with one arm intact-in case he could escape! Hah! Other things hurt and hurt badly, but he didnt have time to take stock.

Though he hadnt blacked out yet, he knew it wouldnt be long before he did. His pain level, though high-was at its threshold and was spilling over... If he did lose consciousness, he figured he was essentially dead meat. He wondered where Ronon was, cause surely he would rescue him if he could!

With his strength gone and his more than slightly abused body waning, the creature began to call its tentacle home. Dazed, John tried with his good arm to find purchase on the rocky surfaces as he was pulled further inward. Within minutes, his fingers were shredded raw from their desperate attempts to stop his momentum towards certain death. He was no match for the creature's strength though and his efforts left him further drained. His last thoughts before the darkness prevailed was his hope that his team would be safe.

ooOOooOOooOO CHAPTER 4

Ronon woke, shaking off the dizziness. He swiped away the congealed blood that had pooled in the space between his eye and nose. Whatever had gotten to John was very powerful. Ronon set his gun to the KILL setting and ran forward with two thoughts in mind. One, save John and Two, kill his captor.

Ronon arrived at John's location, just in time to see John being violently raised up to the cave's ceiling and then pummeled down onto the cave's rock-strewn ground several times. He could only watch as he waited impatiently for an opening to shoot without endangering John. John was still conscious, amazingly, and was desperately trying to stop from being dragged deeper into the cave. Ronon's shock lasted only seconds, but by the time he could safely fire at the tentacle holding John , John was no longer fighting and Ronon knew he had either passed out or was dead.

ooOOooOOooOO CHAPTER 5

Rodney and Teyla waited up above, oblivious to the drama unfolding inside the cave. After several minutes, an impatient Rodney keyed his com. "Colonel-did you find it yet?"

"Helloooo? Colonel, please respond... " Tapping the com again, Rodney queued Ronon. With no answer from either teammate, Rodney looked over to a concerned Teyla.

"Is it possible the caves composition renders our communications useless, Rodney?" Teyla was at full alert, ready to spring to action.

Rodney consulted his computer and was sure that the cave was not the problem. "No-somethings wrong-they should be able to hear us and be able to respond!"

" I have a very bad feeling, Rodney. I will make my way to the cave. You go back to the gate and dial Atlantis. Get help, include medical support!" Teyla didnt wait for his answer. She knew it would take Rodney only a few minutes run to get back to the gate for help. The sheer cliff was not an option and it would take her a good 15 at a fast pace to descend the hilly terrain to reach the cave entrance.

In the time it took Teyla to reach the cave's opening, Ronon had shot the tentacle, which had then dropped John and retreated back deep into the cave... Ronon had grabbed John by his tac vest and gingerly but quickly beat a hasty retreat. He didnt stop until they were well away from the caves entrance. Ronon wanted plenty of room in case that thing decided it wanted Sheppard back...

Teyla arrived in time to see Ronon checking for a pulse. John looked beaten and battered and for a moment she thought he may have been dead. She stopped short and looked down at Ronon as he struggled to locate the beat of John's heart. Not finding a pulse in John's neck, Ronon frantically unzipped the tac vest and quickly pushed John's shirt up over his chest.

Teyla sucked in a deep gasp as she saw the reddened circular wounds spread across John's entire torso. She held her breath as Ronon placed his ear to John's chest. Ronon visibly relaxed, just a bit, when he heard the faint but barely there, beating of John's heart. Teyla saw the minute sag of Ronon's shoulders, hoping it wasnt the the sag of defeat, but one of relief.

Sensing her presence, Ronon looked up to see Teyla and grinned slightly, conveying his relief but still guarded concern. John did not look well. Ronon then noticed the circular, red and swollen wounds over John's torso. He grimaced and shuddered. He then noticed that the water had started to invade the beach. The tide was coming in.

Teyla informed him that Rodney had gone to the gate for help. Not ten seconds later, they heard the slight whine of the jumper's engines as it touched down on the beach. Soldiers cautiously but quickly descended to jumper's ramp, guns raised, appraising the situation, setting up a secure perimeter around the downed Colonel. Rodney barrelled out, without any caution, and Beckett with his med team debarked right behind him.

Rodney came to a halt and was shocked to see what had become of his friend. Rodney looked pleadingly at Ronon. "Is he...?"

Ronon gave Rodney his guarded answer. "He's alive" Beckett and his team gently but firmly took their places around John,relieving Ronon of his place next to John. Beckett swore to himself when he saw John, but quickly got into Doctor mode, checking his vitals and ordering his team into action. An IV was started and John's injuries accessed so they could prepare his transport safely to the waiting gurney without causing further damage. After securing John with a neck brace and strapping him on a back board, the med team lifted John onto the gurney and back to the jumper.

The quick but seemingly infinite trip back to the gate found them in the jumper bay within minutes. Beckett had alerted his team in the infirmary as to what was needed. John was in critical condition and in need of life-saving support. Beckett had already intubated John as his breathing had becomed severely labored.

ooOOooOOooOO Chapter 6

It had been a long night for his team, along with Elizabeth and Evan. Seven hours of stressful waiting, waiting to find out how John was. Beckett had taken John into surgery minutes after they had arrived back in Atlantis. He had called in the other doctors for support. Each had their specialty and it looked like John would need each one for their internal, vascular,neurologic, and orthopedic knowledge. Beckett would oversee the whole surgery, knowing that John was getting the best care.

After a total of eight hours later, Beckett pushed open the surgical door and wearily made his way to the waiting room, where he knew he would find John's friends, his own friends, waiting for news. All they had known was what they had seen-John was a bloody mess, broken and bleeding.

Seeing that each and every one of them was pacing, Beckett smiled a sad smile to himself. John didnt deserve any of the hurt he had endured, ever, but luckily he had friends who would be there to support him every step of his way to recovery, no matter how many times may be needed..

All eyes were glued on Beckett as he stepped up to them. Their eyes pleaded for comforting news. Beckett didnt prolong their wait any longer. "John is out o' surgery and in a medically induced coma. We 'ave every confidence that he will recover-completely." Beckett looked at each one and couldnt help the warm smile he had for each of these good people.

"Before ya start askin' ya questions, let me finish- John has suffered numerous injuries. Starting with a dandy concussion and several contusions, John also suffered a skull fracture." He raised his hand as he heard several gasps. "Listen to me, as of now, there is slight swelling to his brain, mostly due to the concussive shock. We are monitoring the pressure, but dont expect a problem, though the next 24 hours will be critical."

Beckett regrouped his thoughts. "Ok, his other injuries include internal injuries, mostly bruising of his internal organs, apparently from being tossed and slammed into the rocks and the prolonged pressure. His spleen is severely bruised and is being monitored. There was a debate about removing it, but for now, we will monitor the damage with the hopes that further surgery to excise the organ will be unnecessary. He suffered kidney trauma from the prolonged constricture and to take the stress off of them, he has been placed on dialysis-which will be reversed when he gets stronger. "  
>"John also suffered some broken ribs. Initially I feared his lungs punctured, but again the pressure of being wrapped in the tentacle so tightly took its toll...No permanent damage was found. He will be on a ventilator until he is stronger. A dislocated shoulder has been corrected and a broken arm set and casted. His left knee took a lot of abuse but is severely sprained. His fingers are swollen and 3 of his fingernails had to be removed-the nail beds are intact so they will grow back with no problems. Last, but not least-he has developed an infection in his mouth and throat. Apparently that thing was trying to suffocate him by ramming its tentacle down his throat." They all shuddered.<p>

Beckett was weary and exhausted, from the physical exertion of surgery-but more so by the emotional toll the recounting of John's various injuries entailed. John was a fine, young man and didnt deserve the abuse he suffered, more times than not, as a self-sacrificing attempt to save others stood, introspective amd awed by the physical stamina that one Lt Colonel John Sheppard displayed, time and time again. He swore to himself. John would need the support of every one of his friends.

"Carson-what about those track marks on his body..." Rodney still cringed at the memory of seeing the red, swollen circular wounds.

Beckett nodded. "Aye Rodney-luckily they are mostly superficial, caused by the suction cups on the creature's tentacles. From their size and Ronon's account of what he saw when John was being toss to and fro-I would say this creature is extremely large and hostile. But in answer to your question-with medicated cremes applied, no residual scarring should occur.

ooOOooOOooOO CHAPTER 7

John woke on the fourth day. Carson had started to wean the medications that had kept him in a medically induced coma when the pressure had dropped into normal range. He was extremely pleased with John's progress.

"Hey, hey, sleepyhead!" Rodney loomed over John's head, so that the first thing John saw as he opened his eyes was one giant smiley-faced Rodney. Abruptly the face was gone...

"Sit down, McKay! Give him some room!" John heard Ronon bellow, making John cringe slightly from the loudness. More softly, Ronon was apologetic and he whispered. "Sorry, Sheppard."

John then heard Teyla's soft and gentle voice welcoming him back to the land of the living. John tried to shift a bit and was welcomed back to reality by sharp stabs of pain over several different areas. He couldnt hold back the sharp intake of air that betrayed his discomfort.

"Slow down, laddy!" Lay quiet! You'll be up and movin' soon enough...and I can tell ya now-when ya first get to moving-ya not gonna be a happy man! Beckett held onto John's good shoulder and patted it comfortingly. Seeing John's distress, though, made him check his watch and he calculated the next pain medication time. It was close enough and Beckett signaled Marie to administer the medication as soon as it was ready. Marie smiled and nodded. She had taken care of the Colonel more times that any man deserved. She was always in awe of his pain tolerance and his sheer determination.

Beckett went over the long list of injuries with John before he succumbed to the medications effects. He made sure that John understood that he was well on his way to full recovery, having many of the dire issues resolved in the past few days that John was blissfully unaware. Beckett was pleased that besides a residual headache, the fracture and concussion were healing well. John's spleen was recovering nicely as well as his kidney functions. His shoulder would be sore, but John would be in a cast with sling for the next 6 weeks. His mouth and throat infection had been remedied with intensive antibiotic therapy. At this, Carson was thankful John was unaware since he had the suspicions that John would be having some nightmares about the abusive action resulting in said infections.

ooOOooOOooOO Chapter 8

Two weeks into John's recovery, Beckett was overseeing the transfer of his most frequent patient from bed to wheelchair. With his arm in a cast and his knee still swollen, it was the wheelchair or nothing, if John wanted a reprieve from the infirmary. John submitted to the degradation, mostly because he knew he didnt have a chance in hell in manuevering around on his own. The debriefing had been postponed until he was able to be mobilized to the conference room. John was happy for the distraction, as he was bored laying on his hospital bed waiting for his body to heal.

Elizabeth was already at her spot in the conference room, as well as everyone else required to be there. Ronon, was John's designated wheelchair driver. They all smiled brightly at John, happy for him to be out and about, such as it was. It wasnt like he hadnt seen them all, pretty much 24/7 since his infirmary...but still- John was humbled by their obvious delight in seeing him out, too...He smiled his smirky lopsided smile and just nodded his head. He was so thankful for these people he called colleagues, teammates, friends and most importantly-family. All settled, Elizabeth opened the meeting for the debriefing. John had already written his mission report, at least-all his addled brain could remember. The report had been copied and each member present had read it. Since, for the most part, John had been alone during his "capture and torture" by the creature-John's report was paramount.

"Okay" Elizabeth started... "The mission objective was to investigate an energy source found on planet P160-248. Once identified, if said energy source was viable and retrievable, without undue recourse to any living or environmental issues, said energy source would be harvested for use for Atlantis energy purposes."

"No human life forces were identified, so the SGA-1 team proceeded with their investigations of said energy source. Upon entering the location that the energy source, a hostile alien entity was encountered. Colonel John Sheppard was captured and sustained various, and severe medical injuries. Ronon Dex was also injured but was able to recover and rescue Colonel Sheppard. Through efforts by the other teammates Teyla Emmagan and Dr, Rodney McKay-all members of the expedition were recovered via jumper. The alien entity, described only by the physical observation of its apparent tentacle-like structure remains within the cave location housing the energy source. Apparently, the alien entity has been compromised somewhat and is now approximately 2-3 inches shorter in one of the known tentacles." Elizabeth looked over to John and couldnt suppress a smile. John shuddered but had to laugh at the way Elizabeth had phrased his biting off the intrusive tentacle tip. Everyone was looking at John, waiting to see how he would react.. When they saw his shudder, then his grin which erupted into laughter, well-that was the end of the "official" debrief!

"Seriously, Colonel "Kirk"! Another alien trying to get personal with the suave, flirty flyboy! Did it tell you its name!" Rodney chided.

Teyla was appalled. "Rodney-John was seriously hurt-that creature was horrendous!"

John was appreciative of her concern, but John wanted to forget the whole thing and to do that he needed to take back the reins...  
>"Oh, you know Rodney" he quipped.. "I, apparently am irresistable, even to alien octopi." And yes, it did try to get a bit personal, but I am a respectful person and as a rule, only shake hands on the first date." Guess it didnt like that too much though!"<p>

He started to laugh, even if it was his own lame joke. His friends were relieved and laughed along with him. As family, they had seen his pain and would be there for his recovery. There was a saying "Laughter is the best remedy" afterall.

ooOOooOOooOO CHAPTER 9 It was decided that though the energy source may well be a ZPM, the risk, at this time, too great to the personnell for any further expedition to set forth towards procurement. No mention was found in the Ancient database to suggest the physiologic nature of the tentacled creature. Not knowing exactly what they were dealing with, left Elizabeth unwilling to venture forth.

It was speculated that the creature was actually an octopi or squid-like look-a-like but then that was only speculation. The biologists were 90% certain and agreed its speculated enormous size was due to its inhabiting the cave that housed the energy source. It was also speculated that its aggressive nature was also due to its proximity to the energy source.

Rodney further speculated that it possibly detected the Colonel's impressive ATA genetics and was further incited to find a way to "get inside" said Colonel to get nearer to the ATA source. This speculation also supported Rodney's theory that the energy source was indeed a ZedPM-an ancient device created and activated by the ancient genetic code. The theory being that since the alien octopi was drawn to the energy source so vehemently and protectively, when it sensed the ATA genetics of Colonel Sheppard-it was drawn to overpower and consume the very essence of the ancient code, either as a protective or defensive mechanism.

While Colonel Sheppard has fully recovered from his injuries sustained by said alien, and despite the scientific factions' protests that this ZPM was invaluable, he had concluded that until the risk was unavoidable, at this time it was too great. Elizabeth agreed, but she also knew that Colonel John Sheppard would never forget and when he was ready, that alien better watch out! He'd be back!

Fin

Hope you enjoyed this story! I wrote this for fun. I dont take my writing seriously-just had to get it down in print before it left my head! Please forgive my grammar and structure-total novice here! Please review if you like it or even if you didnt! After posting a few stories with not too many hits-I now know the value of a review! Its nice to get feedback and you get to know that someone out there read your story! So please take a moment to review! The regular disclaimers apply here-I dont own Stargate or its franchises, but in my dreams Lt Colonel John Sheppard is mine-all mine!


End file.
